dannyphantomocsfandomcom-20200214-history
OC Page: Alan Miller
Personality Alan is usually quiet and very intelligent. He’s also gentle and doesn’t raise his voice, even when he is angry. He usually keeps his cool even during a battle. And he’s very lazy, which is the main reason he goes through school like an average person. Good Traits Intelligent, honest, loyal, very sweet, gentle, and calm. He’s also very mature as well. And he is a good reader. Bad Traits Too honest, absent-minded, and is considered lazy, which is strange for a genius like him. Sometimes the things he makes doesn’t work half of the time. Powers None, but he is super smart. Background Story Alan was born in New York City. Living with his two parents, and being the only child, Alan grew up both happy and normally. However, as he got older, his parents noticed that he wasn’t ordinary. In fact, when he just only turned 4, he started speaking in complete sentences like an average college graduate and even began to make things out of tinker-toys and read advance book that a kid with an average mind would never do. It was clear that Alan was gifted, but he wasn’t the type to show it off. Wanting to be normal was one of his goals and he had his parents know that and decided to keep his high intelligence a secret. Although in reality, he’s way too lazy. As he grew up, he took classes like any average kid, but because he passed them so easily, he decided to keep his mind busy by making up real inventions with his parents giving him the tools and supplies that he needs to do so. Despite his high IQ, Alan’s inventions hardly ever worked. When he was only 12, one of his inventions blew up and nearly took his life. Luckily he managed to escape with only a few burns. By the time Alan had turned 16, his parents decided to move to Amity Park due to Anessia wanting to be away from the city life. However, Ernie was killed in the World Trade Center when he was trying to save people since he was a fireman. Alan and his mom were struck with grief. While Anessia tired to support herself and Alan, Alan decided that he was going to take care of his mother from now on. In doing so, he became stronger and more independent. Luck was on their side when Anessia got a promotion with a better payroll for her job and the two finally were able to move to Amity Park just as they had planned before. Alan transferred to Casper High for his last year before graduating and there he met Jazz and her famous brother Danny. During the time, a series of robberies began taking place and Danny, not trusting Alan due to the older boy always being quiet and never speaking often and the fact Jazz is harboring a crush on him, thought Alan was the blame. The robberies turned out to be the work of Richard Gallon, and with Alan’s help and one of his few inventions that actually work, Danny defeated Richard and finally trusted Alan. Since then, Alan started dating Jazz due to him liking her back and is interested in helping Jack and Maddie with their ghost inventions. Interesting Facts *Alan loves anything army related, which is why he wears Army like clothing and has even a few G. I. Joes in his room. *Alan is unsure if he wants to go to college or join the army. *Alan only has a few inventions that actually work for him. His laziness could be the cause of why his other inventions do not work. *Alan is allergic to any animals with fur like dogs or cats. He also doesn’t like birds but likes reptiles such as snakes and lizards. *Due to loving reptiles, he has a pet snake named Ernie and a lizard named Alpha. *Alan is left-handed, and during his free time, he lifts weights. *Alan is one of the few in the world to have Heterochromia, which is why one eye is blue and the other is green Category:Male OCs